


Getting Together

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fake Pine Seven, GTA AU, M/M, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: How a mixture of Cib and James being stupid results in a relationship.





	Getting Together

Like most things in their lives, their relationship started with Cib. Ever since Cib had moved them all in together there had been flirting but to some extent, Steve and James believed that that was just who he was as a person. They flirted back of course because they were neither blind or stupid, however, they weren’t sure what it meant. They discovered soon, however, and it all started with a bank robbery.

Naturally, it started with Cib getting some insane idea, which lead to James getting involved. Cib decided that it would be a great idea to rob a bank with just a couple of guns and no prep work at all. Since James was bored he decided that going along could be fun. They didn’t plan to bring big guns and because it was Cib, he figured the worst that could happen would be them running from the cops, so he went.

They thought that at 11 o’clock in the morning on a Tuesday the bank wouldn’t be too busy, so they initially strolled in with a lot of confidence, then they saw that there were about ten people in the bank not counting the tellers. They pressed themselves to the side of the door while peeking in.

“There's too many people in this bank,” Cib whispered to James.

“Well, distract them.”

“Ok,” Cib whispered back before he leaned out of the door and made the sound of a horse whinnying before yelling into the room, “Look everyone, a horse!”

“A horse?” James whispered back his voice cracking.

“I panicked,” Cib said pulling himself back from the door and booking it back outside. James followed quickly after glancing behind him to see if they attracted any attention. He noticed that a few people had turned to look at them when Cib had made that noise, but other than that there didn’t seem to be a whole lot of focus on them. 

“Cib, hold up buddy!”

“What’s up honey?”

“No one’s chasing us, let’s go get some food.”

“Sounds good bro!” Cib slowed down and grabbed James hand to pull him towards the nearest diner. After they ordered, they sat and chat for awhile, discussing how bad the plan had been and what could’ve happened in a best-case scenario.

“A fucking horse dude? What the fuck?” James laughed, kicking him lightly in the calf.

“I panicked dude! It was a fucking stressful situation!” Cib laughed back, throwing a fry at James’ head.

“We were barely in the bank dude, there was literally no stress!”

“There was stress to me! Now it’s time to get back to the boyfriend, yeah dude?” Cib said, throwing some bills on the table and standing up. James started a little, at the casual use of the phrase ‘boyfriend’ but he stood up anyway to follow after Cib.

“Yeah dude, let’s go.” As James followed Cib he was confused, were Steve and Cib dating and he just hadn’t noticed? Were they actually flirting with him or was he overstepping? Should he still be living in the same room as them or would they prefer if he moved out? Maybe into the other room with Jeremy and Parker? He was so lost in thought that he almost walked into traffic and would have been hit if Cib hadn’t grabbed him and dragged him back onto the sidewalk. 

“Dude be careful, don’t wanna be roadkill dudekill.”

“Right, yeah, got it dude.” James pulled his arms out of Cib’s grasp, turning towards the street again, just missing the hurt look on Cib’s face. They made their way back to the apartment without any more issues.

“Steve bro! Where are you, you handsome bastard?” Cib yelled once they got inside. 

“Bathroom. Did you rob a bank? Or have you been shot?” Steve yelled back.

“Neither, Cib pretended to be a horse and we ran.” James walk in, throwing himself onto the couch. There was a moment of silence before Steve’s head appeared in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Cib. You pretended, to be a horse? What the fuck?”

“I panicked dude! Not my fault!” 

James watched them interact, seeing Steve walked over to shove at Cib’s shoulder and Cib dramatically fall to the ground. They were good together, but he would be good with them too. He didn’t know why they didn’t tell him they were dating, or why they didn’t bother trying to date him too. They all had talked before about how they had had open relationships before and were open to the idea. As he was thinking about this Cib started trying to tackle Steve down to the ground.

“Steve, you’re so much stronger than I am! Fall down asshole!” Cib yelled while wriggling around trying to pull him down with no effort at all.

“I’m really not strong dude, I’m a chicken boy. You’re just really not trying. And you’re also a little weak boy.”

“Y’all wanna see how harcore I am?” James said suddenly jumping up. He couldn’t take it anymore and needed answers. Both Steve and Cib stopped and looked at him, and James froze. He stood there for a second staring at the two of them before he turned to the nearest wall and punched it. Of course because James has the worst luck of any human ever he didn’t just punch a wall, he punched a support wall. Which meant that his hand didn’t go through it like he had planned, instead he felt his fingers break and his wrist pop. He muffled a scream before he turned back to them, holding his now broken hand.

“Take me to the hospital,” As he looked back at Steve and Cib, their eyes wide with shock. The moment was broken when Cib shot up and stumbled over to him.  
“Dude you broke your fucking hand, what the fuck?” 

“James! Why the fuck did you do that? Are you ok?” Steve joined Cib as he also snapped out of his shock.

“Well, I think I broke my hand and I would like to go to a hospital now, please,” James said, wincing as Cib grabbed the arm of the broken hand. However, Cib was surprisingly gentle as he maneuvered the arm so he could look at the hand.

“C’mon, I’ll drive,” Steve said. grabbing his keys and herding them out towards the car. “Cib, don’t let him move his hand at all.”

“Dude, I don’t think I could move my hand even if I wanted to.” James said, but he let Cib keep one hand on his back and the other holding his arm still. They got to the hospital with no issues, but as soon as they pull up they realize that they couldn’t afford any of the bills that would come.

“Uh, do either of you know how to treat a broken hand by not going to a hospital?” Steve asked staring at the emergency room entrance.

“I can,” Cib said. “I need something long and sturdy to make a splint, something for a sling and some of the good drugs so he can’t feel any of this.” Steve and James turned to look at him, both of their eyes wide with shock.

“Why do you know how to do that?” James asked.

“You don’t know everything about me honey,” Cib smirked, but James didn’t miss the sad look that had settled in his eyes.

“Alright, I think we have that shit at home so let’s go back and raid Parker’s supply,” Steve said focusing on the road again. Cib tightened his grip on James’ arm and started poking at his hand.

“Fuck dude! That fucking hurts!”James said, trying not to flinch and make the injury worse.

“I need to see how bad the break is dude, if it’s a full break it’s never gonna heal right. But if you just have hairline fractions you’ll probably be fine.” Cib kept poking at the hand, while with the other hand he started rubbing at James’ arm with his thumb. James tensed up a little but after a moment the repetitive motion started to feel good.

“Alright dude, we’re almost there,” Steve said from the front seat.

“Ok bro, I think it’s just a bunch of hairline fractures. You’ll be fine but the sooner we get you drugs and wrapped up the better.” Cib said. James nodded to acknowledge that he’d heard both of them, while he stayed quiet focusing on the sensation of Cibs hand on his arm.

They made it back to the apartment in another few minutes, James brought himself in carefully while Steve and Cib ran around the apartment trying to find everything Cib would need. By the time James made it into the apartment Cib had set up a small medical area, while Steve was arguing with Parker about painkillers. 

“Parker, Parker just give us some prescription shit. I let you live here completely free and James broke his hand. Let us have just a few pills so he doesn’t break my hand while we fix his.”

“James did what?”

“We don’t have time for this.” Steve pushed past Parker and started going through his stuff to find his stash.

“James! Come sit down, I need to get started!” Cib called as soon as he saw him. James went over to where Cib was set up.

“Damn dude, all this for me?” He poked at some of the medical supplies that Cib had pulled out.

“Anything for one of my boyfriends,” Cib said as he pushed James into sitting. James' head snapped up so that he was looking at Cib’s face.

“Boyfriends?” His voice cracked. 

“Yeah, dude! You, me, and Steve? We’ve been dating for like, ever since you moved in with us.” Cib said, not quite noticing the utterly shocked look on James’ face.

“Got the drugs!” Steve said bursting back into the room. Parker just poked his head out, took in the scene, and closed himself back in his room.

“Steve, before you give that to me, did you know you, me, and Cib are dating?” James asked reaching up to grab Steve’s arm with his good arm. Cib was holding his bad arm in place and was sitting in front of him.

“What? Wait we are? No one told me?” Steve said looking just as confused as James felt. Cib laughed at first until he realized that no one else was laughing. 

“Wait, you’re serious?’ 

“Cib? Did you really think the three of us were dating?” Steve asked leaning against the back of the couch next to James. Cib’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them as he slowly started to curl in on himself.

“I, yeah I thought we loved each other and flirted and we went out with each other and that’s what dating people did.” Cib wouldn’t look at them while he pretended to recheck all of the supplies he had gathered. Steve walked around and sat next to him, while James rested his good hand on Cib’s head.

“Yeah, that sounds like dating. I like the sound of my two boyfriends,” Steve said poking at Cib’s shoulder.

“Dude, that’s why I punched the wall. I thought the two of you were dating and didn’t tell me. Or ask me to join. I was trying to prove my worth, but I don’t think I did a great job at that,” James said running his fingers through Cib’s hair. Cib slowly looked, glancing first over at Steve and then up at James.

“Yeah?”

“For sure dude. I was never against dating you two, but it is important to tell the people you’re dating that you’re actually dating,” Steve said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Now, I think our boyfriend has a broken hand that needs tending to doctor Cib.”

“Right!” Cib exclaimed, straightening himself out and grabbing at his medical supplies with renewed vigor. “James, take two of the pills that Steve brought. Also, this is going to hurt.” And with that Cib started to set James hand. For the next couple hours, James was in incredible pain while Steve did his best to help Cib out in anyway that he could.  
After they had finished, both James and Cib started yawning which lead to the three of them curling up on the couch, James between the two of them with his bad hand laying across Steve’s stomach. 

“So, does this mean our anniversary is the day Cib pretended to be a horse and I broke my hand? Or the day Cib brought me home like a little lost dog?” James asked reaching up to grab at Cib’s head. Cib laughed and caught his hand.

“I mean, technically today is the day we actually started dating so I’d say today,” Steve said, resting one hand in Cib's hair and the other on James’ forearm.

“I would argue, that the day I brought him home like a puppy should be our anniversary. I thought it was already,” Cib argued.

“I’m just glad I have not one, not three, but two different boyfriends,” James said, resting his head on Cib's shoulder, starting to drift off, the painkillers finally starting to kick in.

“Me too dude, me too,” Steve said, smiling at the two of them. Cib turned his head and pressed a kiss into James' hair, before blowing a kiss to Steve and resting his head on top of James’ to drift off too. Steve smiled for another moment, waited until both of their eyes were closed before he gently fist pumped. He nailed it and he didn’t even have to try. He watched them sleep for a moment before he rested his head on the back of the couch and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> The bank robbery idea came from the vine "Unprepared bank robbers part 1" by ayitspnayo. Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
